Beauty and The Fool - on hiatus
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: Every girl wants a fairy tale ending with that handsome husband and big house and several children, and most women got it. that is unless you're a full time Bimbette who keeps being refused by every hot guy around, and to make matters worse, you're already in love... With the ugliest, clumsiest, weakest guy in town. Pretty fluff, and LOTS of catty drama! LeFou x Bimbette (Claudia)
1. A chance meeting, and thinking too much

**Chapter One : A chance meeting, and thinking too much...**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Rating - T**

**Genre - Love Story and Drama**

_(( A/N: this story is a spin off like story linked with my other one "The Beautiful Beast" which is in progress. Thanks to appoint given to me by the all famous TrudiRose, I decided not to use the bimbettes as a main part in TBB but sins read have this spin off story so that I could still flesh them out and give them some justice._

_please read my other story if you want the full details, other than that I can say this:_

_Lucille is belles daughter and by this point in time associated positively with Gastons younger brother Avenant. The Bimbettes looked after him when gaston died to fill the void left behind by his death and to take care of him as their own child, and if not, a possible a romantic prospect. That didn't work out for them._

_Now... On with the show!_

_Don't kill me but I have a new OTP for Disney and its not a conventional one_

_Claudia (the red bimbette with Belles hair style) and LeFou._  
_In my other story of The Beautiful Beast, I tried to flesh out the bimbettes a whole lot more than they normally are in fan art and gave them each personality._

_Laura, the yellow one with Jasmines hair, is truly a bimbette. Utterly stupid and shallow, but overall nice on the surface._

_Paula, the green one with Ariels hair is the timely one and the one most likely to make a good mother. She hates being kept waiting and freaks out if things take too long. She can be obsessed over cleanliness too_

_Claudia, the one with belles hair style. I made her the smart one because in a real life comic book strip, she tricks gaston into thinking that she is belle, and is shown to be able to trick everyone until the very last minute when her sisters find out._

_Anyway, that's my reasoning and I am not changing it. I have this really really really soft spot for the idea that she is only PRETENDING to be dumb so that she can attract men and be liked by her sisters and the vast majority. _

_And to make things complicated, what if the bimbette was in fact in love with the most unthinkable person? How could she live with herself knowing that the one she loved was too ridiculous for her to ever be with her? What if... Finally she gives up and just goes for it?_

_Stay tuned if you can bear it, and find out !_

_Please review and follow blah blah blah. I know this wont be very popular XD))_

Every girl always dreams of being married young to a handsome husband in a large roomy house, several little kids and a warm little spot in their home town, and for most lucky girls, this is exactly what they got.

Unfortunately this wasn't the case with me and my sisters. We were the three most beautiful and attractive girls in town, but that was about it. Somehow no matter how we tried we never ended up getting that fairy tale ending.

Luckily for me though, with the pressure off to be pretty and popular after so many years and failures, I could finally just forget the facade and just be myself.

I may not be smart or extremely beautiful like Belle was, nor was I ugly and dumb. I guess I'm somewhere in the middle, but its a tricky spot to be in. The truth is, I'm smarter than them, and I always do this annoying thing where I THINK before I act! It's enough to drive me insane! The amount of men I've turned down over a few second thoughts...

My sisters are truly the epitome of a regular girl. They only ever wanted to be recognised for their silky blonde hair, and deep blue eyes and... The stuff in their bodices... And while this is all well and fine I have to admit that after a long time I felt out of place, sighing and swooning over handsome jerks for no reason. If every guy I loved went for some mentally challenged, drab, oddball like Belle or her freaky daughter, then what's the point?

And if that wasn't bad enough, then this next point is well enough to tip it over the scales:

I was already in love with someone who I could never be with.

It wasn't because he fell for an oddball or was too mean to me, as a matter of fact he's the nicest man I have ever met, but I know that we wouldn't be accepted together. It would just be too...

Funny. It isn't the good kind of funny, but the sad, tight feeling in your stomach kind of funny, and boy have I felt that feeling a lot. Every time he'd walk by, I SWEAR I'd pray that Gaston would show up otherwise they'd catch me swooning and sighing for what they'd think was no reason.

Dumb as they may be, they may have figured it out sooner or later and that would be the end of me.

Luckily he was a close friend with him, Gaston that is, as most men in town were at the time, so I got to see him all the time, normally serving him at the tavern while he and the others all talked about how great Gaston was.

So many a time I wanted to remind him that HE was special too, and that HE was great at everything he did and that HE was the one I was pining for.

Ever since "Mr. Incredibly-Perfect" finally met his match (over Belle of all things) I was distraught with the rest of us... Us being my sisters and his few close friends who didn't betray his name after he died.

Why did I get such a complicated life? Why couldn't I just be born the same as my sisters? Why did he have to go and die leaving me to never see... Him again...?

But despite all if that, and all these annoying complex feelings and all this pain, I just can't stop loving him. I think about him all the time. I wonder how he is. And where he is at that...

Taking care of Avenant was a challenge because I felt I wasn't ready for a "new Gaston" just to have him surely abuse me, and use me, and then leave me for once again, an oddball.

I can't read, or write, or dance, I don't know much more aside from how to cook and clean, and sew, and a lot of beauty stuff, but I still suffer this complex inner life. I wish I was dumb, I wish he was handsome enough, tall enough, skilled enough, brave enough... Maybe I actually DO want that classic fairy tale ending. Maybe I just wish I could get it but still be me, and then all this complication wouldn't exist. There wouldn't BE a struggle and I wouldn't BE miserable because I'd be ALLOWED to be smart... Well... Not dumb

And he, oh, he would be allowed to be not the best at everything, and a little silly and funny and gentle... Sometimes I wish I could find him and we could just run away together forever.

Who knows? With Avenant married into the royal family, surely word will spread and he'll come back to the village to see if the rumours are true. Then I'll snatch him up and never let go...

Oh what a silly thought.

But still... Oh LeFou...

Claudia woke up and stretched, staring at the ceiling. She had dreamt of 'him' again. It was beyond her what was going on in her heart, but it was more than she could handle. She sighed at the thought of him, wondering if it would be too long before they'd meet again.

As she got up and got dressed, she couldn't help but hum a little tune she had heard somewhere else before:

Someday, my prince will come

Someday we'll meet again...

She turned and glanced as her sister soon awoke. Only one sister was there after all. Her other sister Paula was always up at the break of dawn, being so timely and all.

In her soft yellow nightdress, Laura shuffled over and smiled at Claudia as she unfolded her usual red dress and began to put it on.

"So Claudia, what did you dream about last night?" She asked innocently as she unfolded her own yellow dress.

Claudia's heart jumped and she smiled, nervously, shrugging and tossing her hair back.

"Oh nothing really, just a bunch of blurry stuff. Nothing exciting." She lied, batting here eyes and leaning her head to the side, a gesture that she often made use of.

Laura stared for a second or two but then shrugged herself and then got dressed.

Claudia sighed in relief and then hurried out of the room. She walked over to the kitchen and then began to set the table for the three of them as Paula began to finish up with the eggs.

She pulled out a fourth plate and then paused, distressed. Avenant was no longer there to serve breakfast to. Not that he'd have eaten it anyway. She rolled her eyes, not upset anymore as she recalled how ungrateful he was.

"All set for breakfast!" She chirped happily as she spied Paula placing the eggs and toast onto the plates set out. She grabbed some forks and then placed them down, sitting and taking her own.

They ate and chattered aimlessly as they planned out their day as usual. Nothing new there aside from what they needed at the market, and which gossip was what around town. Gossip was normally really really interesting to her seeing as although set apart from her sisters emotionally, she DID in fact have a catty side.

As the conversation began to fade and the plates began to be washed, she sighed once more glad that she was not thinking about... Him... Anymore.

Laura glanced at her and cocked her head. That was about the millionth time today she had done that! What on earth was going on?

"Why are you sighing so much?! It's like, really annoying!" She placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward looking closely at her suspicious sister.

Claudia jumped, a bit startled at her inquiry. She stared horrified as is all her life was to end right there and then if something wasn't said in response soon.

"Oh... I'm... Just so tired still! I didn't sleep too well... You know, blurry dreams and everything..." She explained, keeping true to her last lie about the dreams.

Paula joined the conversation...

"Hey, what WERE you dreaming about?! You kept on sighing and saying "so cute!" and other weird stuff like that!" She asked suddenly.

They both stared at her, expecting an answer to her strange behaviour. They were worried about her lately. She had become a little less than normal and was daydreaming, and sighing, and ... God forbid, THINKING!

"Um..." She began. Lost for something to say she looked out the window, hoping that some rogue animal would scare them and distract them from this whole situation.

Not answering their question, she spied the empty egg basket and then her eyes lit up.

"I totally have no idea what's up with me, but I know we need more eggs!" She cried suddenly. She snatched up the basket and then bolted out to the coop.

She smiled and began collecting the little white and brown eggs and thinking of nothing but how glad she was to have gotten out of another interrogation.

After she finished up, it appeared that Paula and Laura had forgotten all about their previous altercation and she was relieved. After that they made their way into town. At first when they started looking after Avevant, people began worrying about them as if they were getting themselves into big big trouble by caring for the rough man, who then was only a teenager, but they loved him dearly, even if it wasn't for anything in particular.

Now that they saw that the man was actually the opposite of what they thought, fit enough for a princess, they began to rumour that the girls had been partially responsible and were often approached for advice on their own unruly kids ever since.

They didn't necessarily give BAD advice, but truth be told, they actually didn't know what they had done. Claudia had assumed that Lucille had knocked some sense into him, just like he did with her, but after ... Ugh... Thinking about it she realised that it HAD been partially their fault. Although a fault, it wasn't.

"Just be patient, tell them about how much you love them, remind them that they hurt you when they do bad things, never give up on them, reward them when they're good..." Those were all some common phrases that she had become accustomed to saying, often thanked heavily, and sometimes, complained to heavily about it later.

But today, the LAST thing on her mind was other people's rowdy and unbearable children!

As they walked into town, they all went separate ways to try and get things done faster. Paula had come up with that idea. The faster the shopping was done, the faster dinner could be made after all.

Of course however, dilly dallying couldn't be help in the bustle and exciting social side of the village. Or to them it was anyway.

Claudia herself was rather intrigued as she stopped to chat with a woman whose daughter was getting married very soon. It was a big party that they had planned and apparently her husband had put off all of the planning to last minute.

She nodded her head furiously at a comment, astounded that something so important had been held off like that! It was unthinkable!

Why if SHE was getting married... Which regrettably she wasn't, she would have everything planned out MONTHS beforehand!

She shook her head but then something caught her eye. She suddenly felt her entire body drain of life, and her eyes widened. Her heart sped up, and her breathing became difficult. She pardoned herself and then fled the market place. She began to hyperventilate and cautiously peeked around the corner.

"No! He can't be here right now!" She cried silently, and she actually felt that she was almost at the verge of tears. She sucked in a big deep breath and then peek a little further.

Sure enough there he was. LeFou was THERE! and only so far away from here, and her sisters WERENT AROUND!

She hadn't seen him in YEARS! And there he was, looking like he hadn't aged a single bit! As a matter of fact, without that jerk Gaston pushing him around all the time, he had actually appeared to have become YOUNGER looking!

She gave in to her fantasy side and absolutely melted at the sight of him, half not caring if he caught her looking at him like that!

He seemed irritated, or at least confused as he quickly but clumsily made his way around the market place. She gasped, almost dramatically as he tripped over another persons leg, as he wasn't watching where he was going, and then fell into a different person, only to be pushed off and then he landed face first into a box of tomatoes. To his dismay, and Claudia's, he was covered in the sticky red fruit. He glanced up horrified at the shop keeper who hadn't noticed yet, clumsily as ever he tried to get up, but fell and slipped time and time again trying to get up.

Claudia had no idea what she was thinking, or why she was daring to do this, but...

She ran through the crowd and tried to get to him before the shop owner noticed. She pushed past a few people, earning a few funny looks, but that could all step aside for now.

He was in trouble!

It seemed like an eternity, but finally only mere seconds before e shop owner turned his head around, she grabbed him by the wrist and with all of her possible strength, yanked him around the corner, with her hand over his mouth so he couldn't give them away,

Her heart was beating as fast as his. They sat that way, awkwardly on the ground around the corner, him still facing away from her. She stared at the top of his head and then around her. No one was there, as could be expected. It was the side of the shop, and everyone was walking past it, not looking in.

Her gaze returned fondly to the man she had just saved and without thinking... For once... She turned him around and with her apron began to wipe the tomato off him. He was still dumbfounded and was even more astonished when he was turned around.

His eyes widened, and they made contact. He felt petrified! Why was this extremely beautiful woman, completely out of nowhere, recusing him from his usual clumsily chaotic disasters?

And to top it off she was actually CLEANING off his FACE! And with her own apron too... It was almost too good to be true.

He stammered a bit, almost too embarrassed to say anything that made sense in any human language, but eventually a few words popped out:

"Thank you!" He squeaked, his voice oddly breaking with nerves.

She paused and then broke into a huge smile and in an instant forgot about all her worries... Suddenly she felt so right, so pretty, so important... Was this how her sisters felt?

"You're welcome! Welcome back into town! You've been gone for so long!" She replied breathlessly, she leaned her head to the side and unconsciously batted her eyes.

He blushed heavily, and then let out a funny, snorting laugh, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth, mortified with his own laugh.

To his amazement, she laughed back, a soft, high, airy laugh that was closer to a giggle. He had always ever seen her doing that around... His heart fell at that, and his moment of ecstasy disappeared.

It was nothing special... She was ALWAYS like this, just like her sisters. He sighed and stood up, unable to take anymore of it.

She noticed his change in mood and raised her brows in alarm. Had she done something wrong? She scrambled, trying to think of what to say, but everything that came to mind as usual, sounded silly or not good enough, but while she was so busy trying to think of what to say... HE LEFT!

"No! WAIT! LeFou!" She cried, leaping up to her feet and then rushing after him. She emerged dramatically back into the streets but then he was gone, lost in the crowds if many people, all much taller than he was. She'd NEVER find him now! Her heart dropped and she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

So close, but yet so far...

She tearfully glanced up at the sky and let a short sob escape her throat. She stood there with her eyes closed, facing upwards, and wishing that she had JUST SAID SOMETHING instead of sitting there THINKING about it like she always did.

Eventually she realised how long it had been, and miserably, she made her way back to the meeting point where her sisters were no doubt waiting for her. Whatever interrogation they had for her this time, she was NOT in the mood for it, but what happens shall happen and she had no control over that.

Would she ever see him again after that?


	2. Interrogations, Excuses, and Escape

Beauty and the Fool  
Chapter two: Interrogations, Excuses, and Escape

_(( A/N : From now on, I will be updating this weekly, as in each seven days or more._

_Lucille and Avenant are Belles daughter and Gastons very much younger brother. Read The Beautiful Beast for in depth description or comment with your inquiries_. ))

Claudia made her way miserably to the meeting point. She sucked in a big breath and then sighed. She had to keep cool, and act like nothing had ever happened. There they were, standing there, with their arms crossed and looking far less than impressed.

She rolled her eyes and prepared her excuse.

"Where have you BEEN!?" Paula practically shouted.  
"We've been waiting for HOURS!" Laura chimed in.

Claudia smiled and shrugged, "I lost track of time! I was deep in conversation with Marie about her husband putting off their daughter's wedding plans until the last minute." She explained. At least that wasn't a lie.

They both dropped their jaws and stared at her.

"He has? Oh my goodness that's TERRIBLE!" Laura cried.

Paula shook her head and muttered something about men, and then they made their way home, somehow noticing that Claudia hadn't finished any of her shopping.

She couldn't help but replay the scene over and over in her head, trying to figure out which one was the best thing to say, or what it was that made him so angry with her. All she had done was rescue him from a disaster, clean his face off and then welcomed him back into the village after all, and all he ever wanted was to recognised by someone... positively...

So she was beside herself! Angry almost! Was he actually just like any other man, or was it her specifically? She had thought he was better than that surely, but perhaps she was wrong.

The more she thought about it, the more depressed she felt, the further back she fell behind her sisters as they made their way home. Paula turned around curious as to where Claudia was after a while and then, sounding a little more worried than annoyed, she called:

"Yoohoo! Claudia, you're falling BEHIND!" She giggled and then stared. The girl was unresponsive and she just slowly drudged her way dangling her empty basket loosely and staring at the ground.

She knew something was up with her, but she couldn't place it. She had been acting like this ever since Avenant had left, and that might have something to do with it, but whatever it was, it was making Paula very irritated. She like Laura wasn't used to all this depressed behaviour and weird thinking and all that sort of stuff. It confused and intimidated them, and to have their own sister that way was more than she could bear. She was going to give her hell for this when she got home.

She yanked open the door and tossed her things onto the counter. She pushed Laura inside and turned on her heel, marching out to her sister. Claudia was nay barely aware of her surroundings and was deeply shocked as she was stopped and then gripped around the shoulders tightly.

She glanced around, quite confused, her heart beating quickly, and her arms shaking. She finally met eyes with her sister who was only a blonde and green blur at the moment.

"Y-yes?" she squeaked.

Laura's eyes narrowed and she clenched her teeth. This is was going to STOP! She had well and truly had ENOUGH!

She shook her head and grunted, dragging her sister by the arm to the house. She practically threw her inside and then whipped around after slamming the door. She glared holes through the defenceless woman and then armed over to her, sitting her down in a chair.

Claudia's heart was pacing way too fast now, and she was at the verge of tears... this was it. This was wherever life was about to end, and Hell was about to begin. This was where she couldn't make up excuses and run away anymore. She was going to have the truth forcefully twisted and ripped directly from her heart and then she would pay for it.

Her throat closed up and she was whimpering unconsciously as she tried to breathe. Her sister sat down directly in front of her, and a confused Laura joined them.

"You..." she hissed, trying her best to calm down, having noticed her sisters extremely distressed reaction.

She lowered her voice and attempted to soften her tone. It wasn't Claudia's fault she was going insane.

"You have been hiding something from us, and its about time we were told. You can't just keep living like the, hiding secrets from your own sisters! You can trust us with ANYTHING!" She made especially exaggerated emphasis on the word "anything".

Claudia shook her head and her eyes darted around trying to think of something... ANYTHING... She had to get out of this.

"Come on! Speak up! You can't keep it forever!" Laura continued for Paula. They both leaned inwards and stared at her, almost trying to force an answer out of her with their eyes alone.

Every second that passed was like torture, and each one burned a new hole in her skin and dug deeper into her bones as she experienced the worst two minutes she had ever felt in her life... Each one that formed, twisting and burning her. It was a feeling she had only ever felt once before...

Soon goosebumps began to form, up her arms and legs and she shuddered violently. She had been hiding this love for over twenty years now and she was very close to the end of her thirties, and just like anything, the longer you lie the harder you'll pay for it in the end.

As each one is told, a new one follows, and trying to lace them all together seamlessly, and flawlessly without difficulty is something that cannot be done easily, and many times before this she had risked losing it all but eventually, she developed a knack for what she liked to call "professional lying" , a chronic habit which she now was regretting deeply.

She sighed and took a deep breath... How hard could it be? Just tell them the truth... And then when they find out, they'll probably disown her and she ...

She froze as a revelation washed over her. If they disowned her then she could just run off and do as she pleased right? Then she could finally talk to him, and maybe even...

She took in a deep breath as she contemplated this. It could work, but then again, what if her sisters were so shocked that they didn't believe her and thought she was just joking?then she would have to come up with yet another lie so that they would BELIEVE her...

And they would tease her too... No matter what, that was a given. It wouldn't be the average school yard teasing either, but the harsh, catty, devious kind. She shuddered again, cursing each time she had helped them do that to others like herself.

The girls were still waiting.

"Claudia, Renee, Bimbette, you WILL TELL US!" Paula insisted, practically overtaken by anxious fidgeting. She crossed her legs the other way again, and then shook her left foot giving her right leg and foot a break as she had bee for what had now been four whole minutes.

Claudia snapped back into reality. They never EVER used middle names, let alone whole names before. Curse them... They were always so eager to hear about everyone else's secrets, and know ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING there possibly is to know. With a bit of venom, she thought, not that they really ever knew ANYTHING to begin with, the stupid pesky gossips.

She had never until now realised that she was so glad to be so different for her sisters in every way. They were so prying, so demanding, even violent...they were superficial and conceited and cared only about themselves and making anyone else who dared to challenge their good looks and reputation absolutely miserable to make up for and cover up their own downfalls.

Of all things she was forced to hide to avoid their shallow persecution: love.

She paused and was immediately struck with an idea. Love, on of the few things they cared about even if only for silly reasons, was something they ALWAYS acted weird over, and ESPECIALLY love they couldn't obtain. A grin spread across her face as she finally came to her conclusion.

She would tell them the truth...but not the whole truth.

"Okay, okay,I'm sorry girls. I.." She faked a pause as if looking for the right words.  
They leaned in, instantly eager and all of their irritation faded away from their posture and facial expression, replaced only with curiosity and wonder.

" I'm in love!" She cried, a surprising rush of unusual relief flooding her entire body and mind. The two girls stared still, their expressions unchanged.

They drew back, their mouths slightly ajar and then after exchanging glances, they squealed, bouncing in their seats.

"Oh Claudia, we are sooooooo sorry we treated you so badly! You must be feeling ALL OVER THE PLACE!" Paula cried, upset that she had abused her sister during her delicate state.

Laura nodded too and then before bothering to waste another second, she whispered excitedly,  
"Who is it?!"

Claudia became disheartened again and her eyes widened... She was about to say something to try and escape but by some miracle, a large strong knock was landed on their door.

She leapt up and dashed to the door, practically ripping it open. She put on a sugary smile and squeaked breathlessly, "Bonjour!"

She stared at the gold and black clad young man, who raised an eyebrow at her and then rolled his eyes...

General female stupidity... He thought.

She let her dumb facade dropped and she straightened up, bewildered that he should be visiting them.

"Avenant?" She whispered, knowing that if she spoke up too much, she would lose all access to him.

He took a hint that she was attempting to keep him all to herself, and he sighed, his hopes that she had given up on him dropping immediately. He regained his own facade and then faced her, taking advantage of this.

"Claudia, yes I'm here. I actually came to visit you. It's um... " he struggled for the right word without being too offensive.

"It's embarrassing." He settled on. She cocked her head and then called out to her sisters,  
"It was a prank knocker, I'm going into the chicken coop to if finish up that egg collecting!" She lied.

He nodded in approval and the proceeded to the all dreaded coop of doom.

He took in a large deep breath and braced himself for the stinking fluffy, filthy, flea ridden avian creatures that he abhorred so much.

He stepped in and tried to ignore their obnoxious scent and sound. Claudia followed and shrugged apologetically. It was times like this when Avenant remembered that she was more on his side than the others.

He nodded and then proceeded.

"Well, ever since I became a prince I've been dealing with some pretty bad reception. They all think I'm going to try and take over the world or something but you and I know they're just idiots." He began.

She nodded enthusiastically and added, mindlessly,  
"I trust you Avenant... They're all ignorant and stubborn."

He was taken aback by her comment, previously deeply unaware that she felt that way about the villagers whom he had previously clumped her together with...

He stumbled for words, but then shaking his head and ignoring it, he continued with his own topic,  
"Yes that's all well and true but anyway, because of my reputation I have been forced to watch what I do, and who I associate myself with... And well... " he rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

" lately there has been a certain someone back in town who's been following me around like a lost puppy and I've been overhearing the rumours fly like bullets in a mere matter of days." He closed his eyes and his head dropped. He was clearly ashamed of this newfound admirer.

Her heart stopped... Could it be?

He looked at her after a while and detected her genuine concern. He couldn't help but smile lightly. He was growing to like her more as the years passed even though they hardly saw each other.

He could trust her with anything. He really could.

In Claudia's mind she was thinking the same thing. And if those certain admirer of his was the one she thought he was, then she was FAR MORE THAN GLAD to take him off his hands...

"Do you want me to do anything about this... Follower?" She squirmed with delight at the thought of being able to see him again... To flirt with him, to lure him away from Avenant and then to discreetly disappear with him for a while...

But not to be deceived by her eagerness and fantasising, she wasn't a dirty girl, and her love for him was pure and true. She just imagined how precious and romantic a few spare moments with him would really be to her.

He looked almost guilty that she had asked that.

"Um... Although that would be ideal, if it were possible, I think you wouldn't want to. He isn't your type necessarily. Sorry Claudia." He admitted.

She was only excited further at the sound of those words. She giggled, and sighed. He doubted that she would be capable of it, but he was so adorably wrong.

"Okay, fine then, but at least tell me who he is!" She begged him.

Avenant sighed and shook his head. He had no time. If he stayed here much longer, the guy would FIND him and then he'd have to escape him again.

"It's LeFou, Claudia, who else?" He muttered, clearly irritated. She felt a bit sad that he thought of him that way, but given his circumstances it was understandable.

"Oh that's not so bad..." She whispered anyway knowing full well that for him it WAS.

"He could be right here right now!" She added grasping for a reason as to why it wasn't so bad but it didn't come. He, Avenant smiled at her attempts to cheer him up.

Claudia paused for a bit.

"If we can't do anything to help you, then why did you come here?" She inquired.

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I was trying to escape him!" He claimed. They both stared at each other and then slowly began to laugh. It starts out as stifle giggle, but then graduated into full laughter, and they found themselves holding onto the cages of the chickens to avoid falling down.

They were laughing so loud and hard in fact that a certain someone in the woods heard them...


	3. Gaston, girls and other things

Chapter three: Gaston, girls, and other things that make me miserable that I somehow love

It was early in the morning the day he arrived back home. He had been wandering around for the past many many years and hadn't stayed in one place for ore than a short while. He was basically a vagabond and with the way he managed to survive on nothing but the bare minimum and whatever he could craftily con his way into getting was truly an achievement of his.

He wasn't happy though. Life in the little French village had been his dream life, ever since ... Well... Ever since the day he was BORN there!

Even after being cast out of the village and openly insulted by people whom once he had loved and admired he still longed to return to the lovely little town. He missed the sights and the smells and the people. Their idle chatter and excited gossip, and their drunken cheers late at night in the tavern.

He missed the smells of fresh bread in the morning and the hay and grass that was still slightly moist from the early morning dew. He loved the perfect sunlight and the cheery sky, only lightened and brightened even more by the fair tempered clouds which rarely held any rain but only enough to cool them on some odd summer days leading into autumn.

The ground was still paved in stone. All of the stones he had practically memorised as he waled over them each day when he lived there. The dirty streets of the crazy chaotic market place and the cleaner quiet residential paths and streets were a highlight too.

The houses and stores were all so roomy and welcoming, even if they all looked almost the same. The farms and barnyards spreading out far into the distance could give anyone with a country born heart a tear in the eye after having not seen them in so long, and the sounds of the chickens, cows and sheep was like walking into a crowd if cheering fans who were all awaiting ones arrival back home.

He took a moment to take it all in and sighed. Here he was getting all worked up over barns and cows like an absolute idiot. His heart fell slightly as he began to think of other idiots in his life... And idiotic acts of his own.

He missed his friends, though he had few, and he missed the girls although they ignored him.

Funny as it may sound, although he was abused and hurt his whole life, he loved them all. And whom he missed most of all was none other then the one who had put him through more than half of this suffering and trouble.

He missed his best friend Gaston.

He needed someone to look up to, and to be NEEDED by. Gaston had it all, all that he, LeFou NEVER had, but he still needed him. Who else would follow him without question, and with utmost respect and devotion? He would! Who else was there to catch his kill or carry his things, or praise his every single breathing deed and quality!

But despite all his efforts, somehow he couldn't keep the man out of trouble and all of his endless trust in him had backfired. Gaston went and let himself get too full of himself and absorbed with revenge. He had watched him cause his own downfall, and he, LeFou, the one whom gaston needed the most, had let it happen. That guy was practically his BROTHER!

He should have seen the folly in his plots to acquire the beautiful belle knowing in the back of his mind that it would never happen, and he in the bottom of his heart was truly disgusted with himself for imprisoning the poor man Maurice. He never meant any harm, and in e end was even telling the truth about the beast, even if the beast was apparently not so bad after all.

No... The beast just HAD to happen to be a prince, and THE prince not to mention. Had he known THAT then surely he'd have tried to stop him and none of this ever would have happened.

This was all he ever did was think of what he should have done, was what he didn't do, what he wished he had known, and what he didn't wish he had ever found out at all.

He took a great massive gigantic breath and took his first few steps into the town he loved the most that hated him with equal strength.

Now, gaston and his folly wasn't the only thing that troubled him with his life, even though it was a major portion of his misery and self pity (in a way).

No this poor man was full of misfortune and pathetic circumstances his whole life.

He was short. That was a big one.

As he scurried through the streets he was only too aware of this fact as he gazed up and around him at people's knees and fists as they casually walked by not caring where they were lifting or landing their legs, or how fast they were pumping their arms as they hurried about their business.

He ducked here and dodged there and jumped over a few outstretched legs cautiously as he could, only barely missing each danger and obstacle within a few seconds of each other.

It was easier when he was following gaston because he has so big and intimidating that no one dared get in his way normally. Yes back to the old pig headed gaston again. How did he JUST know that he'd some how bring his thoughts back to that again.

Another fault of his soon became all too obvious to him.  
He was clumsy.

He was so busy dodging and jumping and ducking and thinking about his own misery that he didn't even see the large burly blacksmith stomping around right before him, and the last thing he saw of him was his large burly calf rising up right before him and almost winding him in the chest. He let out a slight scream and then in a mild panic, he scrambled in the other direction.

But alas, in the other direction he ran with his head facing the wrong way. He bumped into a group of kids who rudely pushed him away ultimately throwing him off balance.

Before he knew it, everything was a colourful and noisy blur, and he tried to steady himself. Sadly it was too late however, and the blur of the streets disappeared to reveal a large, ripe, sweet smelling, bursting to the top box of fresh red tomatoes. And naturally he fell straight into them.

His heart began palpitating as he tried to stifle a small scream as he attempted to get up and run before he was caught. He heard the store owner speaking with a customer whom both had thankfully not spotted him yet but that would only last for so long.

He gripped the box ledge and pushed himself up, but the slippery wet tomatoes beneath his feet made him slip again. He panicked further and attempted to speed up his pace but the more he hurried the more and more slippery it got as he gradually crushed more and more tomatoes by the second. He let go of the box and attempted to fall backwards so that he could flip around and then run off that way instead.

The next few minutes of his life would be the most awkward and lucky moments he'd ever experience so far.

As he felt himself fall backwards, he expected the feeling to end with a harsh angry thud of stone and people's feet to greet his back and face, but instead a lithe, pale arm was there to catch him. He stammered and almost let another scream but the matching hand to the one beneath him slapped itself over his mouth, and in an instant he was whipped around the corner, and he let his guts fly all about inside him in confusion as he was swept through the air and around the corner of the store.

The rescuer and/or kidnapper hit their back against the wall, still gripping him and then slowly slid down to an awkward squat. He fit uncomfortably well in their lap and it was then that he realised that his saviour was female...

Oh dear lord. Another fault of his.  
He was HORRIBLE with women! What was he going to do? How would he thank her? What should he say? Did she expect something in return? What the hell was going on? Who was she? And most importantly, why the HELL had she saved him?

His questions were more or less all simultaneously answered when the woman finally turned him around to face her. However that only naturally lead to even more questions.

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened as a far beyond welcoming pair of breasts greeted his eyes first and then upwards to her long pale neck and smiling, heavenly face. Her sapphire eyes gleamed and she broke into a small smile as she began to...

WHAT? She was wiping off the tomato from his face WITH HER OWN APRON! She was beyond a shadow of a doubt one of those infamous Bimbette sisters and she was the one whom he had had his eyes on most of the time he had ever seen them.

Being with gaston all the time, he NEVER missed out on a chance to very cleverly and safely ogle at her without being noticed and consequentially punished for it. He loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her, mostly for her beauty, but otherwise for her pure innocence and simplicity that made him feel so warm and fuzzy inside.

And here she was ... Actually touching him and smiling at him, and for heavens god damned sake she was CLEANING HIS FACE WITH HER APRON!

He couldn't stand there speechless, NO! Not this time would he just silently admire her, now was finally his chance to SPEAK to her!

He tried to come up with something suitable but nothing graced his mind aside from a tiny squeaking sort of "thank you!" which he emitted with a bit of a break in his voice surely caused by nerves.

She looked shocked for a moment but then broke into an even bigger smile, and as if lost for breath herself she exclaimed quietly,

"You're welcome! Welcome back! You been gone for so long!" She leaned her head to the side and batted her eyes and in such a tiny gesture he felt instantly like an angel herself was speaking to him. Every action she made, and every syllable of her voice rang in his ears, penetrating his heart making it hard to hold back the boisterous snorting laugh that galloped its way out of his throat purely intent on ruining the moment.

He slapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to tame the wild and injured donkey which had conveniently decided to lend its voice to him to serve as a laugh and he was overcome with shame and despair. Surely this heavenly creature before him had never heard such an obnoxious display before in her life!

But despite that, to his shock and amazement, she only brightened up further and then laughed straight back at him, although it wasn't really laughing at him... Could... Could she possibly be laughing WITH him?

It was a beautiful, soft, trilling laugh that he never thought he'd ever be lucky enough to be responsible for. As a matter of fact, the only one who had ever made her laugh like that was...

He died on the inside and became utterly frozen over as thousands of memories of her and her sisters ignoring him and swooning over gaston whom he had always given them up for. They ALWAYS laughed like that... He had almost forgotten. They were beautiful and meant no harm... But they were just so DUMB and SHALLOW!

He left his moment of ecstasy and violently was hit with reality.

With Gaston around he could ignore and forget how miserable his life was. He wasn't aware of his shortness or his clumsiness or how bad he was with girls, and in addition to that how dumb they were anyway without his being around them.

Why of all days back did his FIRST day back have to remind him of the life he had lost.

He didn't even give her a second glance and then angrily stormed out the alley way and back into the bustling market place. He didn't even stop when she called for him to come back. What the hell did she want with him anyway?

He had to ignore it all. Today he had to try and forget everything about himself, even gaston and that triplet... Whichever one she was...

Today he had come to the village and left his clever crafty life as a vagabond to see a certain boy, who was now a man. A very controversially successful man too at that.

And who'd have ever thought that the little twerp from the chicken coop would ever one day become A PRINCE? And not just ANY prince, but the son in law to the very woman whom was responsible for the downfall of that certain boys life!

Avenant Lamont was Gastons youngest and least talented and least loved brother. After belle and her damn prince went and started spreading lies about gaston and his apparent plot to "kill the king" they all decided to take it out on people like him and LeFou whom were all viewed as being his most devoted followers. And truly, although Avenant himself was abused by gaston, even more than he was, the boy only ever wanted to gain his approval.

LeFou knew he hadn't been very good at helping him achieve that, secretly viewing him as a rival of sorts somewhere along the lines of brotherly friendship.

He was often the butt of many personal jokes between Gaston and LeFou and was the only person whom he had ever had any control over to take out his frustration on, much similar to how he was used as a punching bag himself.

But now, here the little miserable kid was, living the high life, eating god damned crumpets with the queen or some insufferably stuck up thing like that, and without any effort at all! One day he was an utter outcast to the world, hated by all, forced to live on the outskirts of civilisation and the next day, BOOM, he's being somehow married off the princess!

Rumours had flown about that he had seduced her and coerced her into convincing her parents to let them marry, nod others say he was secretly working for the as a servant and they fell in love there.

Some more harsh rumours claim that he kidnapped the girl and was using her as a maid and housewife in an attempt to elope with her to humiliate the royal couple whom had been responsible for Gastons death and therefore his own misery.

In any version of the rumours however, he had somehow managed to tame the wild princess and was a royal by marriage now. That and, he got what gaston, his eldest, most talented, most loved brother never could EVER have, that being the girl he wanted.

He as many other men and women who were exiled from the village had fearlessly flocked back to see if it was true.


	4. So We Meet Again

Chapter Four: So... We Meet Again...

Authors note, Because I have written two chapters in one day, expect a little over a week for the next chapter.

Without too many disasters LeFou managed to make his way through the village and up to the very path leading to the grand castle.

He skidded to a halt when he caught sight of the castle in the very far distance. Even from this far away he could tell the difference from when he had first been there. It was white, not black and appeared to have angels perched upon it taller ledges as opposed to the formidable gargoyles and other unspeakable creatures that at one point it had borne.

Where ugly dangerous greys had once been, there was beautiful sky blues and light coral colours complimenting the countryside so definitely well.

The pathway itself was beautiful too. The last time he had passed through it, it was a dangerous creepy, dead and evil looking place as he had marched through the night along with the angry defensive villagers, with their torches and swords and guns and arrows all being foolishly manipulated and controlled by Gaston.

Now as he finally took his first steps onto the path for the first time in nearly twenty years, he marvelled at the living, green trees and beautiful animals and birdlife that had returned to their homes in them.

Dear lord he was guilty. He felt so amazed and inspired by the sheer beauty of it all, but had basically nearly prevented it all from ever happening. Had the prince been killed in his beastly state, then surely the spell would have never been broken.

Ignoring those thoughts again, shaking it from his mind, he advanced towards the castle at a quicker pace. Thank goodness there was little people traffic to deal with in this part of the village. There was a lot more peace here.

"Huh... Finally I can just relax. It'd better be worth my while coming here or I'm gonna really be peeved." He stated. He was so busy taking in the atmosphere and the world around him that he had scarcely spoken a word aside from the awkward exchange between himself and the triplet whom he resented for having stolen his heart so easily.

He rolled his eyes as that fluttery feeling invaded his gut as he thought about her. That wasn't going to go away any time soon and he knew it.

The twisting winding path was long, and it appeared that it had actually become a little bit extended in the years past since his last journey down it.

"Jeeze you'd think they never thought about people who have to walk anywhere. How the heck am I gonna make it down this path in one day!?" He exclaimed after a long time. He wasn't good at it but a long time ago, Gaston had taught him how to tell the time by looking at the sky. He glanced up and spotted the glaring ball of fire in the distance, beating down quite heavily now as it approached the hottest part of the day.

Considering it was in the centre of the sky, logic dictated that meant it was noon. He had been walking for a good hour and a half. From the outskirts of the village, through the village itself and then about a quarter of the way down the path to the castle and he was exhausted.

He stopped and sat down under the slowly diminishing shade of a tree and tried to catch his breath.

"Too busy today. I can't believe it's nearly the middle of the day already." He sighed. How time had flown...

In about two and a half hours time there was going to be a huge party at the castle and all of the villagers were invited despite previous misbehaviour conducted by the said villagers.

It was the day on which a formal agreement had been made between king Adam and his cousin, the king of France, in which the country of France was peacefully split into two halves between them. One half, the biggest half, was called France still as per usual, but the chunk of land that Adam had taken up was now called "Southern France" and any land which was reclaimed by France when Adams parents passed away was given back to him to rule over for himself. It was a long gruelling process which had resulted in a confusing and bumpy childhood for their twin children, Lucille and Jerome, and if it weren't for their relation to the main royal family they most likely would have started a war over the frustration. The king wondered why on earth Adam even cared about his status.

He was of a high ranking anyway regardless of that.

But since his parents were the original queen and king, it was only fair that he be given the honor of being able to continue that line. The king had taken over once Adam had disappeared because there were no other blood heirs to the throne you see, and his own son would already be taking over for him by this point.

It was very informal and very risky and in his opinion wasn't very likely to last over more than a few decades, which was probably true, but for now they couldn't care less. They were living the life the wanted and deserved after all the hardship they had been forced through... That and having a birth right to the throne can get to ones head even after learning his or her lesson about being pig headed like that.

Anyway, LeFou only knew very little of the situation aside from, they were now called Southern France and today was the day that glorified that.

Since he technically still had a house here, and since he never really left this village in spirit, he decided that he himself had earned a right to join the festivities and was willing to take advantage of that to see for himself what had really become of Avenant.

"Poor guy... Maybe I was too mean to him as a kid. What if he hates me for it...?" He thought out loud. A mild rush of fear consumed him and he stopped breathing for a minute.

"Would he get me in trouble for it?" He whispered... If Avenant was a prince, what if he was close with the king and convinced him to punish LeFou for the childhood abuse... And help with Gastons plot at that...

"No, no, no... It can't be! He wouldn't waste his time with me, surely!" He tried to reassure himself, but it was not really effective.

He got up and then began to make his way again. He was going to be the first one to the castle and would wait until the others arrived. He was going to be the first one to see if it was true if it killed him, and from the looks of it, it would possibly happen if he wasn't careful.

Not so far away, a very grumpy young man was on his way to town for last minute, hurried and irritated preparations.

"Damn the stupid boy, I told him I needed to have that shirt WASHED and what does he do? HE LEAVES IT IN THE STABLES WHERE IT WAS SOILED AND THEN PILES THE MANURE ON TOP OF IT! If I wasn't in my position right now I'd KILL THE KID! I KNEW I shouldn't have worn it yesterday!" He shouted, storming down the pathway.

A shorter, older man who seemed very worried and cross came scurrying behind him, begging him to come to his senses.

"N-n-no, NO! Please stop sir! You mustn't go barging into the village, it's bad publicity!" He cried, becoming red in the face with worry. He grabbed a small handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his brow off quickly and then he grunted in frustration, clenching his fists and shaking them.

Avevant screeched to a halt suddenly causing him to bump straight into him from behind. He paused and stared at the back of the currently angry man.

There was a chilling silence and stillness before he slowly turned around and glared at him, with his mouth twisted into a sickly and aggravated sort of grin. It was a horrific sight that all of the servants had learned to fear deeply.

"And what do you expect I do about my highly expensive specifically made, custom fitted shirt? Do you expect me to walk around with my FATHER IN LAWS out dated shirt?" He cried silently, lost for breath in his simmering rage. He didn't hate them an but he sure was driven mad by his nitpicking about order and such.

"This... Thing..." He gestured to the shirt, tugging the tight fabric against his large frame, as if it was a alien substance and dangerous to touch, " is SUFFOCATING ME!" He sickly wheezed the last half of his sentence.

He let an exasperated cackle escape his throat and then wheezed towards the end of it. He was beyond angry and was moments away from wrangling a tree with his bare hands to avoid uncalled for human contact. That being of fists in faces.

He didn't hate the man. No he didn't, and that's why he was willing to tear a tree from its roots rather than hurt him. Besides, scarring the living daylights out of the servants was an unfortunately addictive pastime of his.

Lost for words, and ultimately terrified, Coggsworth sighed and then began to back away.

"Very we'll then, suit yourself, but DON'T blame us for your own mistakes!" He called out.

He whipped around and bolted angrily back for the castle, having been insulted greatly. He hard giving in to the man. He reminded him of a younger and angrier version of Adam, but he had little hopes at all that he would ever come to his senses. Sure he had tamed Lucille, so that was ONE pain in his neck out of the way, but after being around him for quite some time now it was MORE THAN CLEAR as to why it happened.

In his opinion, ANY woman or man with a weak mind would eventually snap under his crushing force and intimidation. For all they knew, he had BEATEN the sense in to her but he was in no place to speak about it. It was THEIR life.

Avenant glared at the man as he made his way back.

Okay, he hated him. He hated him and the rest of the servants save a few. Lumiere managed to keep up on his good side, and even forced a few laughs out of him every now and again, and a few of the yard workers got along with him quite well with him seeing as they were both quite familiar with their work. That woman in the kitchen was beautiful as far as a mother goes, never giving him grief aside from the occasional "wash your hands" or reminder that he was late for his stable duties.

Imagine that! A prince but practically forced into "paying off his dowry" through hard labor. It was no WONDER he had his clothes ruined.

That would all pass though. Lucille had changed her set ways for him so he felt more than obliged to do the same. It would be a crime if he didn't at least try.

And Coggsworth was right about the bad publicity thing. The village hated him enough as it was. He took a deep breath and straightened his posture, trying to compose himself.

In a few long, safely paced strides he proceeded to CALMLY make his way into town, to KINDLY ask if there were any other suitable replacement shirts. There were a few that were trialled that he hadn't liked, but right now, so long as it fitted, he was fine with it. After all, he could match them with his black leggings just fine. It wasn't like he cared about that anyway. He just hated not being able to wear gold colours. The shirt he was wearing was gold, but not the right fit, as was previously made clear.

Not so far away now, LeFou was advancing further, and faster. In a few minutes he looked up nod saw a tall looking man making his way hastily down the path. He looked a little aggravated so LeFou stepped aside and made sure he WOULDN'T get in his way. Without a second look he made his way down.

Avenant didn't notice the small man as he stepped kindly out of his way. He advanced further, and before they knew it, they passed straight past each other.

As if a force of habit, the turned to greet each other before turning back and then continuing on.

The continuing never occurred.

They stopped mid stride, smiling and staring at each other, as if paused in time. There was no breathing, and there was no blinking. No speaking... No thought processes occurring aside from to stare.

LeFou was beside himself. He stared in horror and excitement at the same time. There he was. There he really actually was. It HAD to be him!

That thick black hair, and that dashing but fierce looking smile and angry blue eyes that gave off waves of pure power, and HOLY GRACIOUS GOD he had gotten taller...  
And more muscular... And had a lot of muscles... And was... Pretty tall... And strong looking...

Oh god what had he done?!

He whimpered unconsciously and then ran screaming, he didn't even want to ask any questions now... He was TERRIFIED!

Avenant was quick to lunge down an yank him back by the collar of his jacket. He lifted him up and then stared at him dead in the eyes.

"Amazing..." He whispered breathlessly, through his now very tight grin.

He dropped the man and then stepped on his foot to prevent him from running again.

"You grew a bit taller LeFou." He commented. He bent down and then placed his hands on his hips chuckling a little more sadistically than he had planned.

"I have too have you noticed?" He grinned into his face. It was true, LeFou had noticeably grown taller... Probably because gaston hasn't been around to punch him in the head anymore, therefore his spine actually got a chance to stretch itself out over the years.

But as luck would have it, that tiny triumph was useless in comparison to his mammoth like growth that had burdened him so heavily until this very moment.

No, no longer was he the thin scrawny, weak and defenceless little chicken slave from the back yard. He hesitated as he contemplated beating the crap out of him right there and then.

He pulled an extra greasy smile, and narrowed his eyes at the cowering man.

LeFou stared with the absolute fear of god pulsing through his veins. He had heard about "what goes around comes around" and not it was really happening to him.

In an instant the apologies started flying out like an explosive mass of gibberish as he screamed and shook and begged for his life.

Suddenly Avenant felt a harsh, sickly twisting tug in his chest and he drew back as he watched the man thriving in fear. Suddenly he blurred over and saw himself screaming and begging for mercy. Suddenly he felt chills of disgust violently ripping his arms and legs and back and chest to pieces.

The last time he he felt that feeling was when he had told Lucille to run... When he told her what he was trying to do, and the split second moment in which he realised that he was becoming ...

He lifted his foot off LeFous and then kicked him square in the butt.

"Get out of here! My life is good now, and I'm trying NOT to be a jerk-retard-asshole and I can't see that happening if I keep running into people like you! Just leave me alone! I like to pretend you don't exist." He shouted, and then stormed off back to his original mission.

LeFou just stared in awe and then whispered quietly...

"I... I'm really sorry you know..." And then he got up and began to follow him.

He was ultimately ignored. Eventually he disappeared all together from Avenants conscious mind.

That is until be began to hear the murmur and hushed whispers of the town. Now this was something he was used to, but still...

This time it was different.

"Look, it's that short guy.."  
"Has he ALWAYS followed that guy around before?"  
"I swear that little guy looks familiar.. Le-poo or something like that..."  
"And I thought he looked like Gaston ALREADY! But now he's got the lackey to complete the look!"

He skidded to a halt at that comment and then the men whom the comment had belonged to burst into laughter as sure enough a small, clumsy "thud" landed itself into Avenants backside indicating that LeFou was still following him.

He grimaced as the thud and crash of the man behind him made even more cause for laughter from the men on the side of the road.

He whipped around and yanked the short man up to his face by the collar of his shirt, and with a look of pure death in his eyes he hissed,

"I TOLD you to stay the hell AWAY from me!" He dropped him and kicked him, losing patience very rather quickly. "You're giving me BAD PUBLICITY!" He added, feeling almost aristocratic being able to say something like that and mean it, although he knew only half what the word even meant.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" He shouted. Bad publicity or not, he didn't need to be insulted like that.

"You get enough ad publicity being around, ya freak!" And old man shouted from his window, retreating quickly followed by a few drunken cackles.

Avenant kindly ignored them, not giving them what they wanted for one, and two, there was a bigger issue here.

"Look, LeFou, why the hell are you following me around anyway?" He inquired, starting to calm down a bit. After all, he WAS curious as to why LeFou would WANT to follow a guy like him around. Surely years with his brother would have taught him better.

LeFou paused, and then stopped to really think hard about his answer. It wasn't that he didn't know what the answer was... It was that the answer was EMBARRASSING!

"Well? Why?" He pushed.

LeFou sighed and then very quietly confessed,  
"Well, I guess... I just wish that you could possibly maybe let me..." He was scared to finish the rest of his sentence, but Avenant made no move to indicate that he was letting up any time soon.

"I wanna be your lackey... I guess. I-I mean, it's the LEAST I can do after everything I DID to you! I mean, you DESERVE to push me around!" He blurted. He scratched the back of his head and looked down, partially ashamed.

Avenant just stared. His jaw slightly ajar... So... He... WANTED to be pushed around? What the hell kind of a guy wanted to be pushed around all the time?

"Um..." He began, not feeling so sure about that suggestion. Although it woul be nice to have control over somebody other than Lucille for a first, it was still true. Coggsworths annoyingly British, scratchy voice kept on nagging in the back of his mind, and in his ears and up his god damn nose about how it was just outright a BAD idea.

"Look, that's nice of you LeFou. And I really appreciate your concern for my needs but seriously, I'm fine. I have a whole castle of servants to order around, and I've forgiven you years ago for it all. Just go on and live your own life. No need to let me just take advantage of you. I'm not like that." He said, quite more peacefully than he had expected it to come out.

LeFou stared at him wide eyed as if he was almost dreaming. Really? He really had forgiven him THAT FAST? But that was impossible!

"Oh come on kid! You gotta let me do SOMETHING for you! Don't use let me off like that! I don't deserve it!" He cried. He ran and caught up with Avenant who had begun to walk away.

"Just use me to your advantage, PLEASE! It's what I LIVE FOR! I just like doing other people's work for them! It would be the highlight of my LIFE! Especially if you don't HATE me!" He begged and nagged.

The more he begged and nagged and made a scene, the more pissed off Avenant became again. He grew visibly red in the face, causing the display to look all too familiar to the villagers, and he just KNEW what they were thinking.

He halted and then spoke very sternly and seriously.

"Listen to this. I won't say it again. LeFou, I do NOT take advantage of people, nor do I use them TO my advantage. I don't like trying to control people's lives, or telling the what to do, or making them do all my work FOR me! It's just not who I am!" He finished up.

There was a large silent crowd surrounding them, overhearing the whole ordeal. The same drunk man from before and a few others began laughing, and then he called out,

"Oh REALLY now? Well that's sure as hell not how you handled the PRINCESS! Never seen a girl that feisty brought down faster than when you took advantage of HER!" He wheezed obnoxiously and then the whole crowd began laughing.

He felt his heart drop. A tear very dangerously nearly fell from his eye...

"How dare you." He spoke to all of them.

"You... Have no right... TO TALK ABOUT ME AND MY WIFE'S RELATIONSHIP LIKE THAT!" He boomed at them all. Most of them stopped but others kept laughing as they and their friends ran away.

He glared at everyone and then at the short man whom in his opinion was responsible for all of it.

He shook his head and then ignoring the world, ran for the woods. It was the only place that loved him.

Hurt and feeling guilty as if he had done this to him, he ran afterwards, lost and confused.

He called out his name, but there was naturally no answer. He didn't find him, and soon enough he was totally lost. He stared at the strange overgrown forest and wondered where he could have gone.

He paused and then cocked his ear as a faint sound caught his attention...

It sounded like laughter...


	5. Too Good to be True?

Chapter five: Too good to be true?

Avenant regained his composure from their laughing and helped Claudia off the floor. They had been laughing so long that they had forgotten what it was that had been so funny.

Something about LeFou perhaps.

Claudia sighed and then remembering a previous statement of hers, she crept in closely to Avenant and then her heart began to speed up.

"Um, actually dear there's something I think I should tell you..." She began.

Avenant was deeply disturbed by the sudden closeness between them and he stammered out something unintelligible before backing away.

What was she doing? Wasn't she the one who WASN'T out to sexually harass him?  
Was he wrong?

He cocked his brow and smiled, nervously.

"Please don't let this be about me Claudia." He whispered hoping dearly that is wasn't.  
He had had enough ridiculous amounts of humiliation today.

She paused in confusion, but then after examining his face she rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"You're so immature sometimes. As if I would be out to claim you for my own! You're not my type, and you never will be after that big mistake I made with Gas-stupid, okay?" She assured him.

He sighed in relief with and then chuckled in a kind of high pitched uncharacteristic way.

"Okay, never mind then, go on..." He whispered.

At about this time LeFou had successfully tracked down the duo and was creeping up to the door. The odd chuckled caused him to have to hold back a few sniggers but he did.  
He tiptoed up to the coop and then standing on his toes with his ear to the boarded up window he listened...

"Oh... I'm not so sure if I should tell you now... You mightn't even take me seriously!" A sweet female voice sighed. The process of elimination left LeFou with two options...

This was either one of the triplets or the princess whom Avenant was conversing with and judging by the surroundings it was pretty obvious which one it had to be.

"Oh come one Claudia! You can trust me with anything! I promise I won't laugh and I promise I'll believe you." He replied, sounding strangely gentle with her. He had never imagined that he would be so gentlemanly ... He was clearly putting on an act or something.

"Okay, okay fine...here goes nothing." She took a large breath.

(Back inside the coop)

Claudia looked at Avevant knowing full well that he would laugh anyway even if he didn't mean to hurt her. LeFou was causing him trouble, and she was FAR more than willing to lure the little man away from him to give him some peace... But how to convey that to him?

"I... I love him." She said in a tiny breathless whisper. Heart beats in her chest had returned to normal and she was able to breathe. She took a deep breath and then sighed dramatically, clasping her hands together and cocking her head to the side, her gaze wandering into the great-wide-somewhere for a moment or two.

He stared at her, not sure who she was talking about. His facial features twisted into a confused grin and he rubbed the back of his head feeling like an idiot.

It took a while for him to speak up as he was waiting for HER to tell HIM.

LeFou was equally confused. Love who? Who could this guy possibly be? What man was lucky enough to have caught the attention of the beautiful, angelic Claudia? His guts churned with despair as he recalled his idiocy from earlier...

That look on her face, and that airy quality to her voice, and that giggle that wouldn't leave his mind. Being love stricken she had surely forgotten who exactly he was and had consequentially forgotten that she was supposed to treat him badly.

It had been so obviously. Holding back a shaky sigh, he leant up to the window and the peeked in through the cracks.

There was Claudia dreamy as ever, looking off into space unaware of the confused and slowly becoming irritated man before her, who was obviously totally lost.

"Um... Love who? What guy are you talking about? I have no clue!" He spoke up finally.

LeFou held his breath... Here it came. The name of the guy who he could never ever match up to, in any way shape or form.

He skidded silently to the door to get a better view and hear them more clearly.

Claudia paused her daydreaming for a split second before realising with a bit of shock that he actually had no clue as to whom she was speaking of.

"Well, DUH," she said, rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips.

"The only guy we've been talking about this whole time! He's short, funny looking, follows you around everywhere as of about an hour ago, we just laughed our heads off about him merely minutes ago?" She cried silently, completing her description animatedly with swooping hand movements and some form of hand made visuals that resembled height indication and clumsiness.

Both men stared at her, one in complete confusion and slight horror at her description and the other in complete dumbfounded awe at the similarities mentioned between himself and her description...

Could it be? No... Of course not... LeFou thought, scolding himself for getting his hopes up foolishly.

Claudia continued to stare knives through her suddenly simple minded companion.

There was a painstaking silence and then with an exasperated groan she finally exclaimed,

"LeFou! You idiot! I love him! I want to take him off your hands, because I LOVE HIM!"

She panted for breath and then slapped her hand over her mouth...had anyone else heard that?

Then before either of them could worry about what her sisters may or may not have heard... A slam of the door flying open made them both jump and shriek/shout in horror.

But the one in the doorway was not whom they had expected.

Staring at the ground, with a stone hard face, shaking slightly and watery at the eyes the shorter figure slowly made his way into the coop.

Before he could take more than three steps, his lips twitched into an almost impossible smile and he slowly lifted his head almost fearing to meet Claudia's gaze...

"You..." He whispered...  
"You... Do?" He finally met her eyes and immediately the tears basically fell from his eyes. Feelings of impossible love and disbelief crashed into him and he was utterly dazed and ecstatic as the realisation of those few little words really sunk in. It was true. It was real. She loved him...

Claudia's heart beating faster then was surely healthy, she fell to her knees, unable to hold herself up. Her lips mimicked his grin and she tried to speak, but nothing came out. She couldn't believe it... She had finally said it! After all the pain and tedium of that afternoon it had all ended so simply and so easily... And there she was thinking that she would have to struggle to tell him! Thank fate that he had been eavesdropping... Thank fate that he should have followed Avenant here! She was so relieved.

He dared to step forward, and then within the next two seconds he was pinned to the ground as she suddenly leapt onto him, clutching him in a tight embrace.

There were no words that needed to be said.

Avenant was frozen with shock and stared at the odd spectacle wondering what the heck was going to happen next... No offence to them or anything but this was a bit creepy to him.

"O-okay guys... Um... I... I have a function to attend... And I uh... GOODBYE!" He shouted, before bolting out the door and slamming it shut, probably for EVERYONE'S benefit.

Nonetheless it did nothing to disrupt the slowly forming bud of affection back inside.

All they really could do in their shock was hold each other, not sure if this was real. Their hearts matched each other in pace, and they sat and took in the moment, letting their crying and heartbeats make the only noises. Finally, Claudia pulled away to look at his face. She tried to hold it back but it was futile. She cracked up laughing as he looked especially silly blubbering like an idiot.

She shushed him and then drew back, letting him have some room as she tried to soothe him. He finally regained his composure and then stared at her in adoration. He chuckled nervously and smiled...

"Well that was unexpected..." He muttered sheepishly. A deep blush crept along his face and he grinned again, rubbing the back of his head. He averted his eyes from hers and tried to take in what had just happened.

Claudia simply admired him as he sat there so cute and innocent as if he didn't believe it one bit. She didn't blame him as she herself was fining it hard to believe.

She knew what would make him believe it, she grinned deviously. Taking his hands in hers, she didn't even care about thinking anymore. There was nothing to think about this time.

He sucked in a big breath wondering what she was doing!

Their sweet, precious moment however was about to abruptly end.

From the house Laura and Paula jolted in shock at the sound of muffled shouting. Was it Claudia?

"Claudia?" Paula called from the sink. There was no answer. This was very unnerving as there were wild animals and bad people out and about in these woods and ever since moving here they had been sure to keep and eye out for each other beyond all costs.

Laura got up and looked around the house... She checked the living room, her bed and the washrooms but she wasn't there. She returned to the kitchen where Paula had been looking and then they both stared at each other worried.

"Where could she be? I could have sworn that was a scream or something!" Laura whispered, panicking a little. They strained to hear another cry but none came... It had sounded as if it had come from... Outside...

"The chicken coop!" They cried. They grabbed a frying pan and then raced out to the chicken coop, ready to beat the crap out of whatever or whoever was harming their sister.

They skidded to a halt as Avenant ran into them violently crashing into a tree as he tried to avoid them. They both raced over and caught him together before he fell.

They helped him up and then they stared at each other and then him again.

"What's up with Claudia? She was shouting!" Paula asked...

Avenants eyes widened and he gulped nervously... He couldn't let Claudia be destroyed... He could NOT let her be caught so vulnerable like that...

It was at times like this when he really wished that these girls would grow up and start living separately like everyone else their age. It was ridiculous that these fully grown, ageing women were still acting like little girls and sharing a home as if they couldn't live by themselves yet.

If they lived on their own, he'd be dire to visit Claudia more often without this happening. Eventually he sighed and with a heavy roll of his eyes, he for once was lost for a good lie and he came up with the only excuse he could.

"She was yelling at me!" He stated.

They stared at him...

"What?!" They cried in unison. This was a ridiculous notion! Claudia and Avenant were the closest of friends as far as they knew and it even enraged them to know that their own sister had been so close with the one they secretly adored.

"Ugh, she was angry at me for being late to the royal function! Okay? I was wasting my time talking to her! Now let me go! I need to get ready!" He shouted.

Paula immediately backed away understating the importance of meeting deadlines and being punctual ESPECIALLY for him, being a new prince and all.

Laura followed suit and then as soon as Avenant left they ran to the coop.

So much for trying to keep them away from Claudia...

They burst into the little wooden coop and then they nearly died.

There on the floor only inches away from kissing their beloved virginal sister was the most hideous, devious freak they had ever seen in their lives!

There was a terrible awkward pause as the two on the floor sat there, their lips only slightly pursed and pale in the face, and the deep gut feeling of impending doom washed over them before they both snapped back into reality and pulled away from each other grinning sheepishly.

The two in the doorway stared with their eyes wide and their jaws obnoxiously agape as they witnessed this shocking display. They then bared their teeth and growled irritably at the man on the floor whom they finally recognised as ... him...

There was a spine tingling pause and the air was unbearable before finally someone acted.

"Aaaaaaaah! Get away from her you pervert!" Laura screamed, yanking up her frying pan and promptly pounding him over the head, back and backside several times.

"Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! You sick animal! Aaaaaaaah" Paula joined in pushing her sister aside and yanking the man up by his collar with both hands and then shaking him fiercely before throwing him out the door and straight into a puddle of mud.

The door of the chicken coop slammed shut and they barricaded it. They then rush over to their clearly upset sister.

The reaction they were expecting was not what met them with.

Claudia stood up before either of them could speak and then slapped them both across the faces.

They stared at her in shock, their cheeks burning from the violent attack.

Bursting into tears, Claudia fell to the floor and buried her face into her dress. They backed away and then decided that she was just in shock and wasn't coping well. They left the coop, totally oblivious to the true reason they had upset her so.

LeFou watched them hurry back to the house and then sighed defeated. He got up and then left the forest the way he came although he was very disoriented. His heart was broken and he doubted he would ever see her again after that. He didn't even get a kiss goodbye.

Figures. It was too good to be true.


End file.
